memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Wolves
| miniseries= | author =S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison| published = May 2008| format=Paperback| pages =384 | date=2345-2357| ISBN =ISBN 0-7434-8251-4 | altcover=| }} '''Night of the Wolves' is the second book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor trilogy of novels that follows the Occupation of Bajor, this novel covers the period 2345 to 2357. Publisher's description ;From the back cover Eighteen years into the Occupation, a new star rises in Bajor's sky. It is the seat of power in this system, a place of slave labor and harsh summary judgments, the symbol of Cardassian might and the futility of resisting it. But even as the gray metal crown of Terok Nor ascends to its zenith, ragtag pockets of Bajoran rebels-including a fierce young fighter named Kira Nerys- have begun to strike back at their world's oppressors, and they intend to show the Cardassians that the night belongs to them. Summary References Characters ;Bajorans :Akhere Bis • Akhere Juk • Arin • Aro Seefa • Basso Tromac • Bram Adir • Crea • Dakahna Vaas • Darrah Mace • Daul Mirosha • Furel • Gantt • Halpas Palin • Hintasi • Istani Reyla • Kanore • Keeve Falor • Ketauna • Kira Meru • Kira Nerys • Kira Reon • Kubus Oak • Legan Duravit • Legan Fin • Lenaris Holem • Lenaris Jau • Lino • Lupaza • Mobara • Mora Pol • Opaka Fasil • Opaka Sulan • Ornathia Delle • Ornathia Harta • Ornathia Lac • Ornathia Nerissa • Ornathia Sten • Ornathia Taryl • Porta • Ro Laren • Sadakita Rass • Shakaar Edon • Shev • Thera Tibb • Thill Revi • Tiven Cohr • Tokiah • Tora Naprem • Vusan • Winn Adami ;Cardassians :Dost Abor • Dalak • Corat Damar • Trekal Darhe'el • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak (Agent Regnar) • Danig Kell • Veja Ketan • Kretech • Kruva • Natima Lang • Pasir Letin/Gar Osen • Aamin Marritza • Mendar • Malyn Ocett • Kotan Pa'Dar • Limor Prang • Raaku • Ratav • Kalisi Reyar • Yannik Reyar • Thrax Sa'kat • Trach • Miras Vara/Astraea • Joer Varc • Veda • Sree Yopal ;Others :Gart • Odo Dava Nikende • Athra Dukat • Rhan Ico • Kira Pohl • Kira Taban • Lafe Darin • Lenaris Pendan • Luma Rahl • Matram Tryst • Mesto Drade • Crell Moset • Opaka Bekar • Oralius • Ornak • Par Lusa • Petra Chan • Quark • Res • Ro Gale • Ro Talia • Sorash Mabey • Enabran Tain • Taluno • Tancha • Tora Ziyal • Torasia • Trakor • Tynara Locations :Artist's Palette • Bajor • Berain City • Berain Valley • B'hava'el • B'hava'el system • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Cardassia system • Denorios Belt • Derna • Gallitep • Gallitep labor camp • Genmyr • Janitza Range • Jeraddo • Kendra Monastery • Kendra Shrine • Kendra Valley • Lakarian City • Lunar V base • Musilla Province • Naghai Keep • operations center • Perikian mountain • Promenade • Pullock system • Pullock V • Sahving Valley • Terok Nor ( space station) • Tilar • Tozhat • Valo • Valo II • Valo VI • Yarlin Cardassia II • Cardassia VI • Ferenginar • Jo'kala • Karnoth mountain • Korto • Letau • Letau prison facility • Lissepia • Meiku forest • New Sydney • Prophet's Landing • Pullock III Starships and vehicles : ( ) • flyer • • Kevalu (Cardassian scoutship) • Lahnest (Bajoran raider) • (Bajoran raider) • Lupus 2 (Bajoran raider) • Lupus 7 (Bajoran raider) • skimmer ( ) • • Valerian freighter Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi Antosian • Chameloid • Hebitian • Kressari • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Tzenkethi • Valerian • Vendorian • Wraith • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Cooperative Government • Bajoran Institute of Science • Bajoran Resistance • Bram resistance cell • Halpas resistance cell • Kintaura resistance cell • Ornathia resistance cell • Shakaar resistance cell • Vedek Assembly • Cardassian Union • Central Command • Guard • Detapa Council • Information Service • Obsidian Order • Oralian Way • Ministry of Science • Sons of Tain Bajoran Militia • Orion Syndicate • United Federation of Planets Flora and fauna :alva • Bajoran lilac • batos • cadge lupus • grass viper • gree worm • hara cat • hiuna leaf • jumja • katterpod • kava • lugfish • makara • marga • moba • porli • riding hound • salam grass • sinoraptor • tyrfox Ranks and titles :DaiMon • dal • dalin • Emissary of the Prophets • garresh • gil • glinn • gul • jagul • kai • legate • Prefect of Bajor • prylar • ranjen • Sub-nagus • terrorist • vedek Science and technology :artificial intelligence • balon • cytoplasm • dermal regenerator • dolamide • duranium • duridium • Fostossa virus • holodeck • holosuite • hyperspanner • inertial damper • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • kelbonite • kellipate • linnipate • magnaspanner • metric • mining • morphogenic matrix • nadion • orb • Orb of Contemplation • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Souls • Orb of Truth • Orkett's disease • palm beacon • paghvaram • self-sealing stembolt • sensor • sneeze • stardrive • tessipate • transporter • uridium • warp drive • warp reactor Other references :attainder • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • • Book of the Hebitians • Book of Seasons • borhya • "Cardie" • copal • deka tea • D'jarra • Federation-Cardassian War • fusionstone • Gratitude Festival • ih'tanu • kanar • kienda • kosst • latinum • nyawood • Occupation of Bajor • Old Bajoran • Oralian recitation mask • pagh • pagh'tem'far • Proficient Service Medallion • ratamba stew • red leaf tea • ''rokassa'' juice • "spoonhead" • supernatural • syncrete • xenophobia Appendices Related stories * * * * * External link * Connections }} Day of the Vipers | after2= }} Dawn of the Eagles | typea= | author=S.D. Perry | formata= | beforea= | aftera= }} Dawn of the Eagles| typea2= | author2=Britta Dennison | formata2= | beforea2=First Star Trek story| aftera2= }} Dawn of the Eagles| prevMB=Pathways | nextMB=Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night| type=MB| timeframe=Timeframe5| primary=2346| date1=2345 | prevdate1=Alice, on the Edge of Night | nextdate1=The Art of the Impossible | date2=2347 | prevdate2=Mosaic | nextdate2=Death in Winter | date3=2348 | prevdate3= Once Burned | nextdate3=Mosaic | date4=2353 | prevdate4= }} Red Sector| nextdate4= The Music Between the Notes| date5=2357 | prevdate5= }} Red Sector | nextdate5=Stone and Anvil | }} category:books Category:DS9 novels